Reunited
by CarnotaurusMan
Summary: About eight years later after the events of Fate of the Cosmos, a certain someone comes back to the present day to visit an old friend. Requested by SHADE P.


**_Me: My dinos, I have returned with a requested story. Recently one of my followers, SHADE P, had requested me for a fanfic of RexZo after the end of season 2 and I did just that. So, if anyone has a request for a story you want me to do just message me on PM via website or app and i can make you a story. SHADE P, this one's for you._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Dinosaur King._**

Eight years, that's how long it's been since the D-Team had saved their parents, defeated the Space Pirates and the Dark Pterosaur. But then came the end of the D-Team adventures as Rex had to head home into the future with his parents and the Alpha Gang. It took awhile for everyone to accept the fact that it's over, then everything went back to normal and everyone moved on with their lives.

Zoe Drake had finished high school and earned her diploma, now she's just finished her time in community college and has found work as a veterinarian just like her dad. Soon Zoe bought herself a house right near the shoreside and had help from her family moving in. Everything for her was perfect…

Well, almost perfect.

After high school, Zoe has had very few friends to hang out with. Rex was sent back to the future with his family, Max is touring the world in search of newer fossils and dinosaur species, and Amy was in France studying the arts. Zoe is the only one to stay back in her hometown and live a normal life. She hopes one day she'll reunite with her friends and have fun like they use to.

Right now, Zoe was outside in her garden tending to the flowers she's grown. It was a nice day today and Zoe just so happened to have the day off, so tending her garden was a great way to occupy her time. As she waters the plants, Zoe could hear some rustling near her. Curious, she looks behind her and saw something pop out of a bush.

...It was Paris.

"Rooar ( _Hi, Zoe_ )!"

Zoe drops her watering can when she saw her dinosaur again. "P...Paris?" She was really speechless. Paris runs out of the bush and jumps into her partners arms. Zoe was overjoyed to hold her dinosaur once more. "Oh, Paris!" She squeals.

"I'm glad to see you still remember Paris."

Zoe looks up from where she was, in front of her was someone she'd never thought to see again.

Rex Ancient.

Rex has changed quite a bit since Zoe last saw him, Rex had some strands of hair pulled back into a small ponytail and he's taller than before. For his wardrobe, he wears a white t-shirt, a navy blue vest, khakis, tennis shoes, a blue backpack, and still wears his fossilized tooth necklace.

"R...Rex, is...is that you?"

The man nods, "The one and only."

Zoe couldn't believe that Rex and Paris have returned to her time, this must be a dream or...or it's reality. Either way, she begins to weld up some tears. "I've always believed we'd meet again." She whimpers. Rex smiles innocently as he walks closer to his friend, kneels down and hugs her while shedding a tear or two as well. After a while, they let go of their hug, wiped their tears away and stood up.

"Wha...what are you doing here? I thought you couldn't visit us again?"

"I can explain that in a minute. But maybe you and I can...take a stroll through the forest?" Rex asks, rubbing the back of his neck and blushing. Zoe was eager to accept the offer. "Sure! Just let me change and I'll be ready to go." She said while putting Paris down. She heads inside her house, leaving Rex and Paris outside.

Rex checked to see if Zoe was gone, once she was he pulls out a small velvet box. "Hopefully...hopefully she'll say yes." He told himself.

* * *

Later on that afternoon, Rex and Zoe were strolling down a path in the forest while catching up with each other's lives.

"So now you work with your dad?"

"Yep, and cause of me the clinic is getting more recognizable. Dad says I'm his star worker." Zoe explained happily, "So about my question from earlier?"

"Oh, right. So it took a couple of years while I was still in high school, but I wanted to recreate my parents time machine so I can visit you and Max again. I visited Max not too long ago, I met him in Wyoming while he was on the hunt for new fossils and you would not believe how much he cried once he saw me and Chomp again." Rex explained. Zoe laughs after hearing how Max was crying when he saw Rex. Than she asks him, "Well that answers one of my questions, but now how did you get Paris and Chomp back into their chibi forms?"

Rex had to think hard on this one. He tells Zoe, "It think it was...a year or two after me and my family left. My parents tried to reengineer the cards after being used against the Dark Pterosaur. There were many failed attempts, but then one day they got the cards to work once more and I was able to summon Ace again. Right Ace?" From the backpack, pops out Ace who was happy to be in his smaller form.

"That's amazing." Zoe said, "So Rex, ever wondered which of our dinosaurs is the strongest?"

"Well out of the D-Team dinosaurs, I think Chomp holds that title. But between Ace and Paris, I'm stumped as to who'd win."

Zoe deviously smiles, "Then why not head a little deeper into the forest and see who would win, for old time sake?"

Rex thought about her idea. He thinks it'd be fun to battle alongside Ace once more. "You're on." He said as he gave Zoe her dinobracer. The two friends raced down the path until they came to a clearing. They stood on opposite sides and prepared to summon their dinosaurs.

"Dino slash!"

Ace and Paris are transformed into their full grown forms as the sky changed colors for the battlefield. "Alright, no dinotector armor this time?" Rex asks. "Right, just a fair little brawl." Zoe answers. Rex nods as the battle went underway.

Paris was the first to strike, she rams into Ace's gut making him lose balance. Ace regains balance before smacking his tail at Paris sending her back a few yards. "Alright Ancient, game on!" Zoe said, determined while slashing a move card, "Metal Wing!"

Zoe summoned the Pteranodons as they soar sky high then dive down closer to Ace. Rex called out to his partner, "Ace, dodge the Pteranodons!" Ace does dodge the first two Pterosaurs, but got struck by the last one.

Zoe chuckles, "Looks like Paris and I got this in the bag. Paris, Stomping Hammer!" Paris begins to charge at Ace. That's when Rex retaliates with his own move card, "Show what you're made of Ace, Ninja Attack!"

Ace charged with blinding speed while summoning clones of himself. He jumps up with his clones, surrounds Paris, and strikes repeatedly at his friend. "Direct hit." Rex declared.

Once the clones disappear, the Pteranodons kept on pelting the Carnotaurus. ' _If those Pteranodons keep attacking Ace, we'll lose for sure_.' Rex thought as he slashed another card, "Hurricane Beat!"

Ace summons a pair of tornadoes that converge upon the Pteranodons. He leaps into the air and rapidly kicks the Pteranodons , then backflips while smacking away the Pterosaurs with his tail and turns them back into a card. Rex's spirits rise, "Now we're getting somewhere!"

"Don't be too sure about that Rex." Zoe forewarns him. Rex studies Zoe's look, her cocky smile indicates she has a trick up her sleeve. She then pulls out a move card and slashed it, "Emerald Garden!" Paris charges up a green ball of energy and launches it. Rex calls out, "Ace! Dodge it, quick!" But it was too late, the ball hits Ace as a garden surrounds the dinosaur and drains most of his energy.

"Now for the grand finale, Big Foot Assault!" Zoe said as she slashes another card. Paris calls out as Seismosaurus was summoned and crushes Ace with one big stomp that turns Ace back into a card. As the battle was over and the sky was normal, Zoe gloats over her victory. "Oh yeah, I won! Guess I'm stronger than you Rex, huh?" She asks smugly

But Rex was nowhere to be seen or Ace's card.

"Um...Rex?"

A pair of arms wraps around Zoe as she shrieks, but it was just Rex pulling a prank as they fell to the ground. "Got ya." He laughed. Zoe joins in on his laughing and says, "Alright you got me, but I still won that match."

Rex playfully rolls his eyes, "Alright, I'll admit that was a fun match and you won fair and square." The two D-Team members kept their embrace for a long period of time. That is until Paris roared, she wanted some attention as well. "Come here Paris, there's enough room." Zoe gestures. Paris lowers her head as Zoe hugged her dinosaur, and then Seismosaurus wanted some attention too. "Alright big guy, you're next." She said and hugged Seismosaurus.

* * *

Later on that night, Rex and Zoe made it back to Zoe's place as the sun was setting over the horizon. They made it to the front porch step as they look out at the sunset. "Oh my, it's so beautiful isn't it?" Zoe said. "But it's not as beautiful as you are." Rex said as Zoe blushed at his compliment. This was the perfect scene, the sun was setting as the sky glows orange and red. "Well, I guess it's getting late. It was fun hanging out with you today, Rex." says Zoe as she was about to enter her home.

Rex then thought of the box he had in his pocket. He thought to himself, ' _It's the perfect time to do this. It's either now or never._ '

"Zoe, wait."

She stops and looks back at her friend. "What is it?" She asks.

Rex inhales a breath as he gets down onto one knee and grabs Zoe's hand. She gasped lightly and cover her mouth with her other hand for Zoe knew what Rex was about to do.

"Zoe, the adventures we've had together have made our bonds stronger; from when we first got our dinosaur to when we stopped the Dark Pterosaur. I don't want our adventures to ends just yet, I want to continue our adventures together. Even though I'm from the future, I feel like I belong here in the present...with you." Rex reached into his pocket, holds out the small velvet box and reveals a silver ring with a peridot gemstone. Rex then pops the question, "Zoe, who you be willing to marry me?"

At this point, Zoe was wept in tears she was so happy that Rex popped the question to her. "Yes! Yes! A million yes's, Rex!" She exclaims as Rex puts the ring on her finger. As Rex stood up, Zoe pulls Rex right into a tight hug as he hugs his fiance back. Then unexpectedly for him, Zoe crashes lips with his making both members blush.

Once the kiss was over, Zoe tells Rex, "Oh man, I can't wait to tell Max, Reese, my parents...wait. What about your parents, Rex?"

"I talked it over with them prior to when I came back in time." Rex explains, "They told me that they accept my decisions and whatever will happen my mom and dad will be by my side. I just can't wait to see mom's reaction when she hears the news."

Zoe chuckles, "I'm sure she'll be overjoyed to hear that we're engaged. But for now, let's head on inside for the night." Rex looked out and saw the sun has almost completely set. He follows Zoe inside, they sit on the couch with Zoe laying on Rex, and the two just sat there snuggling with each other as the night went on.

 ** _Me: Well I feel like I did a good job. So SHADE P, I hoped you enjoyed your requested fanfic. ^^_**

 ** _So again if any of you readers like to request a story, feel free to message me and I'll see what I can do to make it happen. Until next time, CarnotaursMan out! (hears a ding) Ooh, dinner's ready! :)_**


End file.
